


I'm a King baby be my queen

by Wonhos_Monbaby



Category: Monsta X, Monsta X (Band), Monsta x The Clan - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mafia/Gang AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonhos_Monbaby/pseuds/Wonhos_Monbaby
Summary: Soo Myeong thought everything was going fine in her life. Sure she was working her ass off to pay for her medical studies but life seemed to be going as it was supposed to be. Apparently, someone had other plans.WARNINGS: This work contains description of violence, injuries, use of weapons, blood, language, explicit sexual content (smut).Guest apperance of BTS





	1. Long time no see

Soo Myeong was on her way home from her part time job when a pair of strong arms closed around her small frame and a hand clasped on her mouth.

  * One word and I tape that pretty little mouth of yours, a male voice came from behind you. You’re coming with us sweetheart.



She swallowed hard and nodded shivering despite her thick coat and big scarf. He pulled her back and made her walk back on her steps until she reached the corner of a small alley. He pushed her in causing her to almost trip, she looked over your shoulder to glare at the man behind her. His face was covered by a mask and a cap was pushed low on his head, she couldn’t even see his eyes. But she heard his amused chuckle at her glare.

  * Cute, came a different voice sounding amused.



Her eyes snapped behind the first figure to land on the one behind it. Her eyes scanned over a tall thin figure, decked in the same black cap and mask than the first one. Soo Myeong stopped in her tracks and fully turned around still glaring at the two masked men in front of her.

  * What if I don’t want to come along and run? She bravely asked.



She eyed them carefully, evaluating if she would be able to run just far enough to get to a busier street. Her statement had gotten their attention, yet they shook their heads disapprovingly.

  * When we catch you, either you decided to try cooperating and you won’t be hurt or I have a handkerchief and some chloroform with your name on it. Your choice princess said the man closer to you.



Her shoulders slumped and she turned around. Soo Yeong took a few steps forward, slowly walking towards the end of the ally pretending to watch where she was going. Once the end was near she shot forward, hearing a curse behind her.

  * Fuck! Catch her!



The voice was angry and it only made her push her legs to go faster. She didn’t dare look behind her fearing that they would be close, she could hear their feet slap against the pavement. Only her attempt to run didn’t last long as her foot caught onto something making her trip. She fell to the ground, hitting it hard as she fell, twisting her ankle making her scream in pain. The two men stopped just beside her, looking down at her shaking form. She was scared and hurt. The men exchanged a look before the shortest bent down to look at her in the eyes.

  * You shouldn’t have run princess, look what you’ve done to yourself.



 Before she could scramble to her feet he had pulled her up, her back was against his chest and a cloth came to firmly cover her nose and mouth, she tried to fight him off but the effort made her inhale sending her into unconsciousness. The one holding her against him pulled her up in his arms and carried her to a waiting car just around the corner, they had expected her to run.

Once inside the vehicle they both pulled down their masks and threw off their caps. The one holding Soo Yeong, placed her beside him resting her head against the window and pulling the seatbelt across her body to keep her in place. He looked at her frustrated, running his hand through his pink hair, he was frustrated. The younger man that sat in front of him sighed.

  * Hyung, the boss isn’t going to like it.
  * I know Hyungwon, I know.



He groand out throwing his head back, he was going to be in trouble, the boss had made It clear that she was not to be harmed. She had fell pretty hard and he had seen the way her ankle twisted and gave in under her, it was probably busted up and she would need it to be bandaged up. The drive to their HQ wasn’t too long thanks to Jooheon, the appointed driver’s knowledge of the city. It took them less than fifteen minutes to arrive at the abandoned school they used as hideout. They climed out of the car, the pink haired guy pulled Soo Myeong into his arms once again and walked into the old building. They had fixed up the place so that they could live on the first three floors, on the first floor were their different offices, kitchen, dinning room and safe room, the second floor was where they had most of their bedrooms and bathrooms and the third floor was reserved for their boss.

Still holding her against his chest he nodded to the door in front of them and Jooheon held it open so he could walk in. They made their way through the empty halls towards their interrogation room. Once they were there he dropped her on a chair tied her hands behind it. He was about to tie her feet when Shownu entered.

  * Kihyun! Didn’t the boss say he wanted her unharmed? The eldest raised a brow at the unconscious girl.



Kihyun looked at his hyung as if bored.

  * She tried to run, was the only words that came out of the young man’s mouth.
  * Hyung, Hyungwon started, shouldn’t we fix up that ankle of hers? It seemed pretty bad…



The pink haired man glared at his tall friend.

  * You mean to say she’s injured? Shownu asked slowly losing his cool.



The stare he sent at Kihyun left place for no complaints.

  * Take care of it, he said in a low tone and turning on his heels. BEFORE! The boss gets here! He warned.



Fortunately for him Hyungwon had sent Jooheon to fetch the first aid kit and he walked in just as the eldest left. He was closely followed by Minhyuk. The dark haired man was in charge of all emergency care amongst other things. Neither bothered to look at their partner and went straight for Soo Myeong. He kneeled down in front of her, pulled off her shoe and sock, he took a look at her now swollen ankle. He sighed and reached for a roll of bandage and started to wrap it tightly around her foot and ankle before securing and slipping on a splint. When he got up from his crouch Jooheon was already behind him with another chair and a pillow.

She started to come back to her sense just as the door slammed open on a blue tipped white haired man. The loud sound made Soo Myeong groan out, her head felt like it was going to explode. She tried to reach up to cradle it in her hands but found them to be bound behind her. Everything came back in a flash, she started to struggle against her bounds only to have her foot slip off the chair and hit the floor hard only causing her to snap her eye open and scream in pain. Before she could take in her surroundings her attention was caught by an angry voice booming through the room.

  * Did or did I not state I wanted her unharmed?! And why is she tied up when she is clearly injured. Kihyun! Hyungwon! Explain, NOW!



Owner of the voice was a tall man who’s white hair had been dipped in bright blue dye. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a black button up shirt and tight jeans. Soo Myeong couldn’t deny he was handsome, his deep brown eyes caught hers and for a moment she couldn’t look away, but her eyes were drawn to his pierced eyebrow he had raised at her staring. Her gaze dropped to his smirking lips, his silver lip ring contrasting with the pink of his lips. He smiled sideways showing her his white teeth as he pulled out what seemed to be a lollipop form his jeans pocket. He walked towards her, pulled up a chair and sat backwards leaning his arms in the seat. He sighed.

  * Why is she still tied up? He said frustrated. And why am I not hearing an explanation?



Kihyun walked up.

  * She tried to run, she fell, I knocked her out to save us the trouble.



He pulled out a knife from his back pocket and handed it to Hyungwon.

  * For god’s sakes cut off her bounds, she’s not gonna run off are you? Soo Myeong-ah…



She frowned at the man that seemed to be in charge, why was he untying her? She stared confused as the tall man cut of the ties keeping her hands behind her. The man sitting in front of her just looked back at her head tilted to the side, smiled playing on his lips, it widened as he unwrapped the lollipop and plopped it in his mouth. His hand went to the back of his head to ruffle his hair, it only made her more confused. His mannerism seemed so familiar, his eyes captured her once again, and she got lost in the depths of their swirls of browns. He seemed so familiar smiling widely, green lollipop stick hanging out of his lips, the tilt of his head, the ruffles of his hair, the scrunch of his nose when he sniffled.

Minhyuk opened his mouth to speak and without needing to see him the man in charge cut him off before he could speak.

  * Shut up or leave Minhyuk.



The dark haired man snapped his mouth shut and just watched as the two started at each other. Suddenly recognition hit her, her eyes widened as she took in the man sitting casually in front of her, his muscular form, deep hooded gaze, cheeky smile.

  * Aaaah here we are, took you longer than I thought it would…



At that moment even his voice sounded familiar.

  * SHIN HOSEOK? She almost shouted taking everyone in the room by surprise.
  * The one and only, he smirked and winked at her.
  * You know each other? Wondered Jooheon.



 

She nodded, she had not seen him since she was ten, it had been over ten years. She remembered they lived in the same neighborhood, she remembered sleepovers with his twin sister, late nights in their backyard looking at the stars, her older brother babysitting the three of them, endless games. She remembered the three of them had been joint at the hip since kindergarten. But one day, on their way back from Busan, their car crashed and Hoseok was the only one to survive, he had gotten out of the burning car unshaved but they didn’t have time to pull out anyone else and the car blew up. All because of a drunk driver. She remembered going to the funeral, taking him in her arms and hugging him close, he was one of her best friends and in their children’s minds neither of them could grasp on what really happened. After the funeral she never saw Hoseok again, he had been drag along home after home, none of his family wanting the burden of a twelve-year-old orphan. She remembered begging her parents to take him in but it had been useless, her family had money problems and taking in another child would be too much, they could barely afford sending her and her brother to school. she had cried every night for a month.

 

She sighed, memories bringing tears to her eyes and quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand.

  * Why am I here Hoseok? She asked.
  * I go by Wonho now, he informed her his voice soft. You’re here because I wanted to see you, he said as if it had been obvious.



But she knew he was lying, she had known him since childhood and even if his lying skills had greatly improved over the years she could still see right through him.

  * There’s something else, I can tell, she leaned back against the chair and crossed her arms over her chest.



She had been scared at the beginning, not knowing where she was, who the people around her were or who they were working for and with. But after learning that their leader was her childhood friend, not only that, her first love, but she had always kept that to herself. Now having him in front of her was bringing back memories and emotions she had long ago buried deep inside. Looking at Hoseok now, all her fears felt like they were being blown away.

  * Still as perceptive I see. Right, okay, your brother owes us quite a sum of money. This is just a mean to get what I want, seeing you is a bonus.



She was taken aback by his words. Her brother owed money? But he had a good place in a good company, how was it that he owed money to a gang? How had he gotten mixed up with them? Before she could question him he got up and left the room looking over his shoulder.

  * Minhyuk, show her to her room will you? The one at the end of the hall on the second floor.



And with those words he left the room, leaving her confused as to how her brother had contracted a debt. The brown haired young man looked at Soo Myeong for a moment, looking like he was considering something. He smiled at her reassuringly and kneeled in front of her with his back to her.

  * Hop on, his voice was soft and cheerful. I forgot to get crushes and you can’t put weight on that ankle, until I am sure it’s not broken or fractured.



She hesitated, not sure whether she could trust him now that Hoseok had left. A tired sigh came from one side of the room, it was Kihyun who had crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. He didn’t bother looking at her and left the room. You were left with Jooheon and Minhyuk, still kneeled in front of you.

  * I won’t hurt you, promise.



He reminded you of a child, his tone was playful, his grin was cheeky, as for his eyes, they sparkled with mischief. She looked up at Jooheon, who had lost a bit of his serious demeanor and was looking at their interaction with interest and smile threatening to stretch his lips. She looked back down at the man crouched in front of her, his head of dark brown hair somewhat bowed and slid off the chair to climb on his back. A grin split Minhyuk’s face as he got up and wrapped his hands around her thighs to keep her from falling. Her arms linked around his neck hesitantly and he started towards the door.

  * Jooheon could you get the door? He asked.



The younger man walked ahead of the pair and held the door open for his hyung and their “guest”.

They walked in silence, making their way through the halls. Every now and then they stopped to be greeted by other members of the gang, they all seemed either younger of just a few years older than Hoseok. They looked at her curiously, questions filling their mind, she could see it in their eyes, they were wondering why she was being led to the special member’s quarters and wondering why she was on Minhyuk’s back. Still nobody questioned it, if she was there it meant that the boss wanted her here, so they passed nodding their heads after bowing.

Minhyuk stopped in front of a plain white door at the very end of the hall and right beside a staircase that lead to what she believed was the third floor. Jooheon, that had been walking silently along side them pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door pushing it open. You found yourself in a plain white room, a small bed was pushed in the far right corner just beside a window, beside it was a small table, on the opposite side was a modest wardrobe and a table for two beside it along with two chairs. Minhyuk carried you to the bed and sat you down, placing a pillow behind your back for you to lean against the wall and another under your foot to keep it a little elevated. He smiled down at you and you smiled back thanking him, which he brushed off. You looked around taking in the small room, it felt empty but you supposed you had to get used to it.

  * We’ll bring you some book and stuff to entertain yourself, here’s the key to the room, the boss is the only one to have the spare, Jooheon told her.



His voice was rough but she could see kindness in his eyes. He was smiling a small smile at her but it was enough for his dimples to show and instantly his rough demeanor faded away leaving in his place a boyish look on the young man’s face.

  * I’ll get you crutches, so you can at least go to the bathroom on your own, said Minhyuk. The toilets are just a little down the hall, the blue doors and the bathrooms are just next to them, red doors, they used to be locker rooms so make sure you use the women’s one so you don’t bump into anyone and get yourself in unwanted trouble.



They left her alone in the room closing the door behind them. Soo Myeong sat on the bed leaning her back against the headboard looking around the empty space. She sighed realizing they had taken her phone, “obviously” she thought to herself. So she started thinking about her brother and how he had gotten mixed up with the people around her at the moment. They had lost their parents when she was 16 and he was 22, which meant that he had to stop going to college and start working and she needed to take up a part time job to help him out. Luckily, she had thought, her brother managed to get a job into a big company and was quick do be promoted, or so she had thought. On her end, she worked as hard as she could at school and at her multiple part time jobs to save up as much as she could to go to college. She graduated and got into college, she went into the medical field, wanting to be a nurse and so far she was doing well, between classes, her internship and her part time job at a restaurant not far from the hospital she was an intern at. Thinking back on the early day of her and her brother being alone and trying to make it, she remembered that they had been struggling until the day he came home announcing he had landed a job, he had never mentioned looking for another job but she had shrugged it off and just congratulated him. After that money struggle seemed to stop and things seemed to be going okay. She had been wrong obviously, the question now was, how much did they owe to Hoseok?


	2. Unexpected visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : slight/light (kinda) smut...

At that moment there was a soft knock at her door.

  * Yes? She answered.



The door opened slightly on the dark haired man that she recognized as Minhyuk. He slipped in holding a pair of crutches in his hands and handed them to her smiling. She took them from him thanking him and was about to lay them against the wall next to her when he spoke.

  * Up you get, dinner is served! He smiled at her excited.



She couldn’t help but smile at his childlike enthusiasm. She pulled herself off from the bed and tested the crutches, they were a little to high for her, as she went to set them at the right height but was stopped by the man in front of her.

  * I’ll get those, he said as he crouched and tinkered with the crutches, here how’s that?
  * Much better thank you.
  * Come on let’s go before they eat all the food!



He hurried her past the door and down the hall, helped her down the stairs and lead her to the old cafeteria. They she found a table large enough for ten people and five men eating together. She recognized the pink haired man and the tall brown haired man that had taken her along with the driver that had promised to bring books for her. Along with them there was two other men, one larger than the others, broad shoulders, thick arms, short cropped deep brown hair, she gulped down taking in his intimidating frame from behind. And the other seemed to be younger than the rest, he seemed to be either the same age as her or maybe a year younger, his hair was dyed an ashy gray and his strong features were stoic, he oozed intimidation, seeming to be of the silent not to mess with type. Soo Myeong was uncomfortable as she pulled herself in the room behind Minhyuk.

  * Hey! Exclaimed Minhyuk. You guys started eating without us!



The pink haired man turned around and looked at the man by her side.

  * You were taking too long and the food was getting cold.
  * There better be enough left for us.



She shrugged and followed him to the table, he made her sit at the end of it so that she could rest her leg on a chair and keep it elevated. She settled herself in her seat taking a look around the table, she took in their faces each at the time, recognizing the man with pink hair, the tall brown haired man that had been with him, Jooheon but the two others were unfamiliar faces, from up close the youngest, it seemed, had an even more serious expression the broad shouldered man she was sitting across of however did not seem as intimidating as he had from the back. He was imposing but his features were soft, as were his eyes and there was a hint of a smile pulling at his lips. A bowl of rice, a spoon and chopsticks slid in front of her she looked to her left where Jooheon sat and nodded her thanks. She took a bite of rice, chewing slowly running her eyes along the boys sitting at the table, they seemed to all be around the same age apart from the ashy grey haired boy who seemed to be a couple of years younger than the others. After a few minutes of silence, the broad shouldered guy in front of her cleared his throat.

  * Since you’ll be staying here for a while, we might as well introduce ourselves.



His voice was smooth and soft.

  * You already know Jooheon and Minhyuk from what I know. I go by Shownu, I’m Wonho’s second, which means, I’m in charge when he isn’t around.



She nodded taking in the new information. The pink haired man spoke up next.

  * I’m Kihyun and this is Hyungwon, he said pointing to the tall brown haired man she had seen earlier.



Once again she nodded and her eyes went to the last boy at the opposite end of the table. He sighed as if bored and bothered by the introductions that interrupted his meal.

  * I go by I.M.



She tried not to stare to much or keep her wondering gaze locked on him. She figured she too had to introduce herself, so she took in a breath.

  * I’m Soo Myeong.



Her eyes went back to the bowl in front of her, feeling the interested looks on her. In front of her on Shownu’s left Minhyuk was bouncing with curiosity and couldn’t help but blurt out the question that had been burning his lips since her interaction with Wonho.

  * Sooo how do you know the boss? He asked curious and earning an elbow in the ribs from Shownu.



She looked up at the boy in front of you. He was smiling kindly her way, genuine curiosity shinning in his cheeky eyes.

  * We… We were friends when we were kids…
  * And you haven’t seen each other in how long? He pushed for more information.
  * Hum, almost… She cleared her throat, almost twelve years.



He opened his mouth to ask something else but Shownu stuffed a piece of meat in his mouth.

  * Shut up and let her eat.



She went back to her food and ate small bites mostly eating the rice and barely touching the side dishes that were laid out on the table. A piece of meat appeared on her rice, she looked at Minhyuk and smiled at him popping the piece of meat in her mouth. Still she didn’t eat much, which didn’t stop the fact that all the food was gone half an hour later.

The boys got up and started clearing the table, Minhyuk and Jooheon disappeared behind a wide door with the dirty dishes, so she looked around confused, still not knowing her way around, she felt lost. Someone cleared their throat behind her making her spin around losing her balance and almost falling, but hands grabbed strongly at her shoulders. She looked up to see I.M, his face as serious as ever, bored like.

  * Be careful, he sighed annoyed. Minhyuk and Jooheon are on dishers duty tonight and everyone’s busy, Shownu asked me to take you back to your room.



He let go of her and started walking towards the exit, she scrambled and struggled to keep up with him. Once he was at the foot of the stairs he slowed down and made her go first, as much as this was bothering him and he had his job to do, she was the boss’ guest and he’d get his ass beat if she injured herself anymore on his watch. So he staid behind her as she climbed the stairs in case she tripped and fell back. Fortunately for him, she managed to make her way up with out falling. This time he walked beside her, at her relatively slow pace. She realized that unlike Minhyuk and Jooheon, nobody greeted him casually, they all stopped in their tracks and bowed politely waiting for him to pass them with a nod before continuing on their way. It seemed weird to her as most of them were men older than him, still she could see fear and respect in their eyes as he walked by. Her first impression of him seemed to confirm itself. He left her in front of her bedroom door and made his way through the halls, taking a turn and disappearing. She wobbled inside the room set the crutches beside the bed and dropped on it. She fell asleep almost instantly. She was tired and the day had been long so as she drifted off to sleep she didn’t take notice of the change of clothes, the towel, wash cloth and pajamas set on the table on the opposite side of the room.

She woke up with sunlight shining in her eyes pulling her out of her sleep. When she opened her eyes, it dawned on her that it had not been a dream and she was really being held in this abandoned school filled with men taking orders from her childhood friend and first love. She cringed at the situation pulling herself up and sitting against the wall behind her assessing her situation. It’s at that moment she took notice of the pile of fabric on the table, for a moment she worried that someone had come in while she was asleep, but she thought hard about the previous night and it seemed they had been there when she came back from dinner but was to tired to take notice and process it. She decided to take a shower since she had not bothered to take one the night before and she didn’t know when she would be able to have breakfast so she grabbed the clothes, towel and washcloth put them in the plastic bag laid next to them and hung it to one of her crutches. She then made her way down the hall towards the old girl’s locker room.

She walked in quietly, listening to see if anyone was there. She focused and heard shallow breathing and smacking sounds. Still she made her way further into the locker room. Turning the corner, she believed lead to the showers she stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her was a brunette girl around her age pushed up against lockers, a head of what seemed like blond hair buried in her neck. Her hands were running over his shoulders and down his arms pushing off a black button up shirt. The girl’s eyes were closed and her head was thrown back as the man ran his hands under her shirt pulling it over her head and locking his lips on her neck once again. Soo Myeong saw the flexing of his back muscles as his arms wrapped around the girl. She turned on her heels and went to walk out but tripped and fell against a wall of lockers drawing the couple’s attention. She winced at the loud smashing sound her shoulder connecting with the metal made. She looked back at the couple and was taken aback when she recognized Hoseok. He nodded his head to the side and the girl sighed annoyed, picked up her shirt and walked out as she slipped it on. Her eyes locked on Hoseok as he made his way towards her after picking up his shirt but not putting it. He smirked as he caught her eyes running over his exposed body. He looked at her as she took in his low resting ripped jeans lingering on the band of his underwear, her lust filled gaze brought a smug grin to his lips. Her eyes carried on going up, taking in his toned stomach and sculpted chest. He stalked forward clearing his throat, her cheeks flushed red. He raised his pierced eyebrow still smirking, drawing her attention to his lip ring. He reached her making her step back but he only came closer and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

  * If you wanted to join us, all you had to do was ask, he spoke, his hot breath brushing against her skin.



He ran his nose down her neck brushing it softly barely touching she skin but still sending shivers down her spine. His hand came to rest lightly on her waist, barely there, just a feathery touch. Her breath hitched, her eyes closed and he pulled back, his eyes flickering between her lips and her eyes. She swallowed hard taking notice of his flickering gaze, and put her hand up against her mouth just as he leaned in. She felt his lips and piercing brush against her hand before he pulled away. Hurt barely noticeable in his eyes, he had learned to hid his emotions and fortunately for him she refused to look at him straight. He nodded to himself and put on his shirt buttoning it up. He left a key on a bench and turned to her.

  * I left the key to this locker room and I’ll send someone to take you down for breakfast, it’s still early and I suppose you don’t know your way around yet.



As the door closed and clicked she leaned back against the lockers so she wouldn’t slide to the floor. Her breathing was shaky, her cheeks flushed red and her heart was beating out of her chest. Having him so close to her, half dressed at that, had her fighting to keep her mind clear. Her thoughts were jumbled and messy, images of him smirking smugly at her pierced brow raised, bare chest and low resting pants pop up and she shook her head to got rid of them. Still it was like they were burnt into her mind, his messed up hair and crooked smile had her heart speed up once again. She sighed at her body’s reaction to her childhood friend. She slowly regained control of herself and went to put the key on the door so no one could walk in on her while she was showering. She stripped, turned the water on hot and step under the flow, letting it run down her body, relaxing every tightened muscle, she sighed savoring the feeling of water running over her skin. She decided against staying under too long and quickly washed up. She was happy to see a pair of sporty underwear, they seemed to be her size which surprised her but she decided against thinking about it for too long and got dressed in the pair of jeans and simple jumper they had given her after wrapping the bandage around her ankle. She put her old outfit in the plastic bag, hung it around one of her crutches and made her way back to her room. Just as she opened the door she heard her name being called from behind surprising her she spun around to see the tall brown haired man, she remembered as Hyungwon.

  * Wonho sent me to show you the way down to the cafeteria, he spoke softly yet in a monotonous voice.
  * Oh right, just let me put that inside, she said as she opened the door and wobbled to the bed and dropped the bag on it.



She made her way out as quickly as possible and locked the door behind her. She noticed Hyungwon nod at her reflex and turned to him smiling shyly. It was the first time she saw him from up close and in proper lighting and she was taken aback by how beautiful he looked. Sure Hoseok was beautiful but in different way. Her breath hitched for a moment before she regained control of herself and followed him through the halls. He made sure to walk at the same pace as her and explaining the way down. She nodded when they arrived.

  * Thanks, I should be able to make my way back, I think.



He nodded to her and held the door open so she could walk through. They made their way to the table where the others were waiting for them, this time Hoseok was there with them. He sat on the edge of the table, Shownu was on his right and his left side was free the others were scrambled along the sides. The only empty place was next to Wonho, so she reluctantly sat herself next to him, he smirked her was as she pulled the chair beside her and propped up her leg on it.

Minhyuk put a bowl of rice in front of her along with chopstick and a spoon, she thanked him softly and went to eat. Breakfast was silent, no one spoke, the atmosphere was awkard. After a while Hoseok got sick of the silence and sighed.

  * So how did you sleep Soo Myeong-ah? He asked smiling widely at her.



She looked at him, a fiery spark in his eyes, full of mischief and cheekiness.

  * Oh! Wonderfully, she answered sarcasm pouring out of her words. I…



She was cut of by a loud crash, noise of glass being broken and a gun shot. She threw herself to the floor, hands wrapped around her head. She was surprised when she felt a body hover over hers shielding her. She looked up to see Minhyuk’s face deprived from any of its usual smile.

  * I.M! Wonho’s voice came from somewhere close.
  * On it boss! The youngster answered.
  * Minhyuk get her out of here!



Minhyuk nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, his mind went straight to her busted ankle and before she could say anything he swept her up in his arms and ran out of the cafeteria through the kitchen just as the doors were kicked open. Once they were in the unused halls he set her down, he looked around and found the janitor’s closet. He told her to wait there and not move until someone came to get her. She nodded and told him to be careful. She curled up in the closet and waited, wondering what was happening, she had not heard other gunshots which relieved her. However only fifteen minutes had past when the doorknob wriggled and the door opened.

  * Now, what do we have here? The voice came from a black haired man.



She scrambled back, his whole demeanor was threatening, from his eyes to the smug smirk that pulled his lips, it had nothing to do with the smugness Wonho had shown earlier. He stalked towards her grabbed her upper arm and pulled her up. She tried to fight him off but his hold was too strong, he easily wrapped his arm around her locking her against him. She went to shout but his hand clamped over her mouth effectively shutting her up. He rolled his eyes, pulling out a gun from his back holster, he cocked it and held it to her head.

  * You try anything and you’re dead, he whispered in her ear. Got it?



She nodded and his smug grin grew wider.

  * Good, now get moving!



She walked out of the closet, gun stuck to her back as he guided her towards what she supposed was an exit. He notified the others using his ear piece and soon they were out side. Before she could even blink at the sunlight a black bag over her head and he knocked her out. Just as he caught her in his arms a car stopped in front of him. He pulled her into the back seat with him and drove off.


	3. Painful trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : violence, language

Wonho and the others had been running after the others and had ran out of the building just as the car door slammed shut. They stopped dead in their tracks and watched the car speed away along with another vehicle and a familiar motorcycle.

Wonho frustratingly threw off his shirt and ran his hands through his hair. He couldn’t think, he needed to get her back he couldn’t leave with them, she wouldn’t last long, not if she didn’t have what they wanted, whatever that was. He started pacing, worrying his friends and allies, it was the first time they saw him in this state. Little did they know that he had been keeping an eye on Soo Myeong ever since he had come back in town. He had been watching her for the last three years and slowly had fallen for her, he knew her from watching her interactions with others. She was the first person he had searched for after settling and imposing himself in the area. He had wanted to look for her when he when he came back but he couldn’t, he needed to set himself as boss and owner of his area. Still remembering his childhood friend and crush, remembering the only other person connected to his twin, the only other person in the world who had known her who was still alive. He remembered being infatuated with the small girl she was and it broke him to have to leave her behind. Seeing her grown up had spiked his interest and he couldn’t stay away. So when her brother came to him and Monsta x for money, he had been disappointed to see that he had been lying to her about his job. Still he lent him the money, as expected her brother paid him back, only partly before he disappeared. He had planned to keep her with them to try and draw him out, never planning to hurt her. It was still business. He wouldn’t look away even if he was her brother. And now, she was in Bangtan’s hands and god knows what they had planned for her if she didn’t speak.

He finally stopped pacing.

  * Shownu! He called



The eldest of his friends came closer.

  * Yes boss?
  * Get JB on the phone, we’re going to need that favor he owes us.
  * Boss?



Shownu wasn’t one to question Wonho’s decisions and orders but this seemed weird to him. They barely knew the girl, she was the sister of someone who owed them money, the only thing that had gotten her treated like she had been was because they had known each other when they were young, that had to be it. “Right?” he questioned himself.

  * Hyunwoo! Wonho’s voice raised with command.
  * Wonho-ah, he tried but was cut off.
  * Just! Wonho raised his voice. Just, he started again more calmly. Just do it, I’ll explain once we’re all together.



The eldest nodded and pulled out his cellphone.

  * JB? Listen, we’re going to need a favor… No… It seems pretty serious…I don’t know man I’ve never seen the boss in this state… Yeah… Yeah… I’ll tell him.



He hung up.

  * He’s on his was with Jackson and Bambam.
  * Good! Lets get inside and wait for them.



They went in to wait for back up, Wonho already thinking of a plan, he met Kihyun’s gaze seeing him already assessing the situation and evaluating their options. They waited in Wonho’s office already talking up stratergies, which men to take, what entry to use, where they were keeping her… Shownu’s phone rang.

  * Yes… What are you waiting for? An invitation get them up here… NOW!



It was unlike him to raise his voice, just like Wonho, he usually stayed calm but seeing his friend in the state he was in put him on edge. If the girl meant that much to him, he’d do what he had to to make sure she was safe. Soon enough rushed footsteps were heard from down the hall, without being asked to Hyungwon opened the door, just as the three allies arrived. JB took in the room he had set foot in years before, when he had been having trouble settling things with a rival gang, Wonho had lent a hand, helping him and Got7 to take over the part of town and its outskirts they wanted. They had been business partners and had an arrangement that neither would ever invade on the other’s territory. Making sure JB had control over his territory had proved to be complicated, Bangtan had been eyeing the area for a while but Wonho accepted to give a few of his men to the cause. The two men that came with him stayed quiet, a step behind their leader on either side of him. When JB’s eyes landed on Wonho, who was hunched over a map, his hand running through his hair every few seconds, eyes frantically scanning the paper on the desk he knew it was bad.

  * Wonho? He said.



His voice cause him to lift his eyes to the new comers, he nodded his way.

  * Jaebum, you’re here, his eyes went to Jackson and Bambam behind him. And you brought back up! That’s good.
  * It seemed serious, what’s the situation?
  * Bangtan, he hissed.



JB nodded and leaned back to whisper to Jackson.

  * Get Yugyeom and Mark here, tell them we got a problem with the Bulletproofs.



The blond man nodded and walked out of the room phone already stuck to his ear. The newcomer set his eyes on Monsta X’s Boss before scanning the room. He eyed each man sitting in the room, but apart from a few cuts and bruises they weren’t hurt. But he did notice Kihyun who’s jaw was tightly locked, his eyes focused, his shirt had gotten cut and he had a few cuts here and there, his hair was a real mess, but his eyes were determined. He rested his elbows on his knees pressing his locked fingers to his mouth. JB practically heard the gears turning in his head, he was coming up with a plan.

Jackson came back in informing his boss that the other two were on their way.

  * Wonho, Yugyeom and Mark are on their way, Jinyoung and Youngjae are out of town on business. Now tell me what this is about? What did Bangtan do this time?
  * They took my woman.



His words surprised everyone in the room. Kihyun raised an eyebrow towards his boss.

  * And what is it you were doing with Luan in the girls’ locker this morning? Professing your love to her by sucking on another women’s throat?
  * HYUNG! Jooheon exclaimed.
  * Not my finest moment I admit, Wonho sighed. But this is not the time! We need to get her out of there before she gets killed.



Kihyun got up from his seat to take a look at the map of the city, his eyes scanning over their and JB’s territory, the neutral area and finally Bangtan’s sector. Soon enough he figured out which building they were using based off position and access. He knew Suga’s way of thinking.

  * They’ve settled here, he said pointing to the map.



Everyone had gathered around and listened as he explained where the old club was situated and how it was most likely being guarded. Wonho wrapped an arm around Kihyun’s shoulders silently thanking him.

  * We have get moving now, we can’t leave her with them for to long, god knows what the kid’s going to do to her. They should be almost half way there by now, we’ll come up with a plan on the way.



Wonho nodded trusting Kihyun with strategy, he couldn’t think straight. All he could think about was getting her out of there no matter what. They got the cars ready and were on their way.

  * Jooheon time to use that mental map, said Minhyuk as he started the car.



They took two vehicles and communicated thanks to the integrated cameras and screens. Bambam was at the wheel of the other sticking to Jooheon.

 

On the other side of town, the car finally stopped and the door was thrown open. The man pushed Soo Myeong out to the henchman, telling him to get her into the interrogation room. He got out and joined the others, a hand slapped his shoulder and wrapped around it.

  * Nice job, kid, now let’s get her talking, Monster wants his money back.



Jungkook watched as J-Hope walked away, grinning. He chuckled thinking to himself that it would be easy, she wouldn’t last long. He made his way inside to prepare everything he needed. He was giddy, it had been a while since they had had a “guest”. Jimin and V watched him go off to his office, a slight bounce in his step.

  * Well someone sure is excited, the grey haired man said.
  * I’m disappointed I’ll miss what ever he has in stock for her. Monster wants me and Jin out on the town, the other answered.
  * I’ll make sure to take pictures, Jimin reassured.



 

Back in the interrogation room Soo Myeong started coming back to her senses, her head was pounding and she felt something warm run down her neck. She winced realizing the man had hit her hard enough to draw blood. She tried not to panic, but being fully alert everything hit her at once. She was tied to a small wooden chair, wrists tightly tied to the armrests and ankles to the feet of the chair. She then looked around the room, she was in, it was a large empty place with low ceilings and the walls seemed to be padded. She swallowed hard at the idea of a soundproof room. Panic settled in as the door swung open on two men one of which was the one that had taken her, the other was shorter and had grey hair, both were wearing extravagant suits and carrying a relatively large case. Panic instantly turned into terror when the first one spoke.

  * Now, you can either tell me what I want to know or I can force it out of you. It’s your choice kitten.



He set down his case on the table beside her, opened it and pulled out a knife. Her eyes grew wide, she began to shake and struggle against her restraints. He stalked towards her and she froze, her eyes looking at the floor. He didn’t like it one bit, he wanted her to look at him in the eyes. She felt the flat of the blade press under her chin and the tip graze her throat, she felt it press harder under her chin and raised her head until she met his eyes. He set the knife on the table making her let out a breath of relief only to be worried again as he slipped on gloves.

  * Now tell me kitten, where is your brother?
  * I… I don’t know, h-h-he he s-s-said he h-had a-a-a bu-business t-t-trip, she stuttered out.
  * Wrong answer.



And with that his fist connected with her jaw once, twice, three times and her head hung low.

  * Let me ask again, where has your brother run off to?



Soo Myeong didn’t say a word, she was trying to shake off the sting of the punch and held in the tears that prickled her eyes from the impact. Before she could even answer, his fist landed a blow to her stomach cutting her breath. He let her catch her breath and pulled her head back by gripping a fist full of hair.

  * I hate repeating myself, he said coldly. Where. Is. Your coward brother!



He pulled harder making her squeal out, tears ran down her face, her scalp stung, she felt bruises forming on her face. He shoved her head forward.

  * I don’t know I really don’t! She whimpered out.
  * Funny I don’t believe you, he turned to Jimin who had been watching silently. How about you, hyung? He asked sweetly.



Jimin shrugged his shoulders and walked over to her. He bent down to be at eye level with her. He studied her face, tilting his head on one side then to the other, pouting, a wicked glint in his eyes. He straightened himself and out of nowhere he backhanded her. Her head snapped to the side before hanging low, she didn’t have the strength to hold it up.

  * No, I’m not convinced either, he replied rearranging his rings and pulling on his suit jacket.



The younger man watched her head hang. He sighed.

  * Maybe after a beating she’ll feel a little chattier.



And with that he pounced on her, it wasn’t long until she was covered and bruises, half unconscious and spitting out blood.

  * I’ll ask one last time, Jungkook hissed holding a knife to her arm. Where is your br…



He was cut off by the door slamming open on Kihyun and Wonho, both already pretty beaten up from their search of the building to find her. Soo Myeong couldn’t find the strength in her to lift her head up and see who it was, she only felt thankful that whoever it was had stopped Jungkook or at least delayed his wrath and that is when she heard the sounds of fighting and too soon simultaneous gunshots. She flinched away and forced herself too look up. Both Jungkook and Jimin were laying on the floor unconscious, Hoseok was standing over them breathing heavily and putting his gun in his back holster. He made his way towards her while Kihyun was struggling to stand up, he was resting against a wall as his boss cut off her ties. He went to lift her in his arms but immediately went down on one knee.

  * I…I can walk, she breathed out.



She pushed herself up, thankfully her legs weren’t too hurt just bruised up. She pulled Wonho’s arm around her shoulders and hoisted him to his feet so he could lean on her a little but he pushed her away, telling her he was fine, she watched him with worried eyes before nodding that’s when their eyes landed on Kihyun. They exchanged a look and she made her way towards the panting man. His eyes were closed and pain was evident on his face, he could barely hold himself up. Soo Myeong wasted no time and went to him.

  * I’ll cover you, Wonho said nodding at her.



She grabbed his arms and pulled it over her shoulder but he pushed her away and pulled his arm back against his chest. She rolled her eyes.

  * Now is not the time for a bitch fit Kihyun-ssi, we need to get out of here.



She took his wrist and once again put his arm over her shoulders and hoisted him up. Being used to move patients around, she managed to hold him up with out to much trouble but he still weighed on her and with her fresh wounds and bruises it wasn’t going to be an easy task to drag him out. Wonho was at the door peaking out, he nodded to her signaling that the coast was clear.

  * There shouldn’t be anyone, go down the hall, turn left there’s a door, Jooheon is waiting with the car, I’ll be right behind you, he whispered as she walked by.



They had almost made it to the door when she heard a gun shot, she and Kihyun both froze in their steps and looked over their shoulder, three men were aiming at them and Wonho was already shooting rounds.

  * Give me My gun, Kihyun asked in a tiered breath.



She was about to protest but the look he gave her was enough to shut her up. She took the gun from his back holster and handed it to him. He moved them so that they were against the wall, he leaned back against it.

  * Get the door.



She ran to the door as he aimed at one of the men, he shot right before a bullet hit him in the shoulder managing to hit the same main in the leg sending him to the ground. She had run back to him just as he slipped to the floor unconscious. Not thinking twice, she hooked her arms under his armpits and dragged him outside muttering to herself.

  * You just had to show off didn’t you?



Once out the door Shownu and Hyungwon came to help her, they took Kihyun off her arms and pulled him in the back of the car. Once she was in the vehicle the door slammed shut and the car drove away.

  * WAIT! She shouted. Wonho’s still back there! Turn around! He’s gonna get himself killed.



Shownu turned around from the passenger seat.

  * There’s another car right behind us, he reassured her.



She sighed and sat back in her seat, eyes landing on Kihyun and his bleeding shoulder. She took off her jumper and pressed it to the wound.

  * We need to get him to the ER as soon as possible!
  * Not going to happen I.M’s voice came from the last row of seats.



He was sitting next to Minhyuk who was tending to a few bad cuts on his sides.

  * But…
  * We have all we need back at HQ.



She clamed her mouth shut knowing too well there was no use in arguing. A hand rested on her shoulder as she brought back her attention to Kihyun. She looked at Hyungwon who nodded at her in encouragement.

  * Then we need to get to HQ asap!
  * On it, Jooheon’s serious voice came from behind the wheel.



She kept pressure on the wound staring at Kihyun’s unconscious face. He had taken quite a beating, his lip was split, his cheekbones bruised, his eyes were so swollen they were almost closed. She couldn’t imagine the rest of his body, she saw bloody tears in his clothes, proof that a knife had been involved. After a while Minhyuk leaned over the seat to see how she was handling things and was surprised to see your hand firmly pressed against the wound in a manner that showed she knew what she was doing.

  * How you holding up? He asked.
  * He’s loosing a lot of blood, she said as she held her hand to his forehead. And he’s burning up, we need to get the bullet out, clean the wound and stitch it up as soon as possible.



Everyone was looking at her with surprised looks.

  * I’m in my last year of studies to be a nurse, this is not my first gunshot wound. I know emergency first aid…



The rest of the ride was silent and soon they were at HQ, the car doors were thrown open by henchmen who took Kihyun from hers and Hyunwon’s lap. She jumped out and ran after them telling them to keep pressure on his shoulder. They took him on the second floor in their infirmary, she ran in the room after them pulling her hair up in a ponytail and rolled up the sleeves of her top. She was joined by Minhyuk and Shownu, who were watching her as she kept pressure on their friend’s shoulder. She was thinking.

  * I need, gloves, disinfectant, dressings, a suture kit, something to get the bullet out and scissors to get that shirt of him.



Minhyuk went around looking for everything she needed while Shownu walked to the table and ripped open Kihyun’s shirt. She raised a brow at him while he smirked. She shook her head at mister muscles in front of her and slipped on the gloves and took the pair of surgical tweezers, poured disinfectant around the wound and felt for the bullet before looking at the two other men.

  * You might want to hold him down.



The bullet had lodged itself pretty deep and as soon as the tweezers were in the wound Kihyun’s eyes popped open and he let out a scream.

  * FUCK! He gritted his teeth. Yah! Mind being a little gentler?! AH FUCKING HELL!



She ignored him and dug deeper causing him to scream through gritted teeth. Finally, you reached the piece of metal and pulled it out.

  * There, it’ll teach you to be a show off when you’re half beaten to death! She told him making the large shouldered man scoff.



She looked at him raising a brow and nodding to the ripped shirt.

  * Finding the scissors was to much trouble, he shrugged. I’ll go see if the others have arrived yet.
  * Wait! She said stopping him in his tracks. You mean they weren’t behind us? They’re not here yet? She worried.
  * I’m sure they’re fine, he tried reassuring her.



She sighed and tried to compose herself, Wonho wasn’t here yet. He had already been in a bad shape when she saw him, and there were still other men, she prayed he wasn’t to badly hurt. She met Kihyun’s eyes and saw the same worried look. She sighed again and went back to cleaning up the wound, earning sharp intakes of breath through clenched teeth. She tried being gentle, as she dabbed it soaking the compresses with his blood. Once it was clean she took the suture kit and looked at Kihyun.

  * Do you know how to do those at least, he tried to joke but the worry was evident on his features.
  * I’m just going to stab this needle in your shoulder and hope for the best, she said in a serious tone.
  * Minhyuk? Kihyun whined.
  * She’s a nurse have a little faith in the girl she did just get that bullet out in one go, I would still be digging through your flesh…



The pink haired man looked at her, opening his mouth and closing it deciding against saying the words that were going to slip through his lips. She nodded and went back to the wound making the stitches as small as possible trying to limit the scaring. Once she was done stitching and dressing his shoulder she pulled off the gloves. She told him what he probably already knew but still.

  * You might want to refrain from moving your arm for the next couple of weeks.



She then walked out of the room and went to her bedroom wanting nothing more than to get out of her bloodied clothes and take a shower. She walked into the empty room found her crutches, she sighed her ankle was giving her pain and it was even more painful to try walking without a limp. She took them along with her clothes and the key to the girls’ locker room. When she went to open the door she found it locked. She frowned, she didn’t remember locking it behind her, she didn’t think anymore of it and slid her key in, unlocking it. When she walked in she heard shuffling, so she carefully made her way towards only to find Hoseok scrambling to pick up and hide the first aid kit by his side. He sighed when he realized she had already seen it. He was in his boxers and nothing else, his upper body covered in small gashed inflicted by a knife while a nasty gash bloodied up the back of his thigh. He laughed miserably as she took in his shirtless state, bruised face and messed up hair. She made her way to him and crouched down so she could see the wound. There was dirt along with the blood.

  * We need to get you cleaned up.
  * It’s only a graze, he said referring to his leg.
  * Get under the shower Hoseok, she sighed.
  * If you wanted to shower with me, there’s a much easier way than getting kidnapped, you know? He said.



He lowered his head towards hers so that their faces were merely inches away. Her breath hitched, as the sight of him up close, his messy hair falling over his eyes, the small line of blood on his cheek, his busted lips, it seemed he had lost his lip ring. He was so close.


	4. Are you safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : violence, blood, injuries, smut

She took a step back, recomposing herself, fighting the strong beating of her heart.

  * Now is not the time for jokes, we need to get those cleaned up before they get infected.



He signed and stood up making his way to the showers, she took notice of angry scars crisscrossing the back of his legs. Even healed they stood out, some thicker than others, they were so many of them, they looked painful. Soo Myeong’s eyes prickled with tears, she quickly wiped them away and quickly took of her top and pants. She needed to get cleaned up also. She tried not to think about the both of them being practically naked and alone. This wasn’t really the right time for lust they both knew it. Yet when he saw her walk to the shower next to his he couldn’t help but run his eyes over her body, taking in each inch of her bruised skin each curve and swell he felt him self growing aroused at the sight and angry at seeing her injured. He quickly averted his eyes turning the water to a cooler temperature. She rubbed the blood of her skin checking for any serious wounds fortunately apart from a few scratches here and there along with the multiple bruises she was alright. She couldn’t help but look over at Wonho as he ran his hands through his hair slicking them back, she watched as he ran his hands over his body, rubbing off the dried blood and cleaning off the dirt. She was frozen in her contemplation, she couldn’t look away, feeling her look on him he turned to face her, water still running over his face and down his muscular body, he watched as water slid down her bruised skin, his head tilted to the side and his eyes turned into a mixture of anger and sadness. He reached his hand to her waist and pulled her under the same shower head turning the temperature up. His hands explored her skin, caressing each bruise with a feathered touch, setting her skin on fire, when she met his eyes again she felt it take over her. She remembered her feelings for him from twelve years ago, she saw that same boy in his eyes, her heart threatened to leap out of her chest as she examined his face. Taking her time, she didn’t have the opportunity to look at him properly last time they had been this close. She suddenly took notice of a scar under his pierced eyebrow and another on his jaw. She reached her hands up and cupped his face, tracing the thin white lines with her fingers. Her questing fell from her lips.

  * What happened? She whispered.



He smiled sadly at her.

  * My aunt wasn’t very happy her brother died and I survived. I took a number of beatings from the day I arrived until I ran off.
  * Oh god, she breathed out.



She couldn’t think about anyone hurting him as a child, he had always been a good kid, soft spoken, gentle, sweet, kind, polite, respectful. She felt disgusted at the women who had taken him in and had hurt him so bad, she understood why had had ran and it had probably lead him to where he was today. Tears ran down her cheeks invisible to him as they faded in the stream of water still running over them. She locked eyes with him and ran her fingers over his features, tracing each of them, imprinting the image of his serene face in her mind, taking care of the small gash on his cheek, she wiped of the blood that had dried, once she had traced him her hands fell to his shoulders and her pulled her closer. Before she knew it his lips had captured hers in a soft kiss, she didn’t have time to react, he was too quick to pull back. He cleared his throat.

  * Hum we should get dressed, I… I shouldn’t have, I’m sorry.
  * Don’t, don’t apologize, she begged him.



Seeing her avoid his gaze he stepped closer and took her hand in his pulling her out of the showers. He opened a locker and pulled out two towels, he set one on the bench next to the first aid kit and wrapped the other around her and brought part of it up to her hair and rubbed a bit drying her hair for her. She looked at him as he towered over her looking down at the to of her head.

  * You should dry off before you get sick and I still need to take a look at that leg.
  * Aah ruining my fun, he tried joking but laughing hurt his ribs. Ah little fucker has a good kick.



She shook her head and dried off before pulling on her pants and t-shirt. She then wrapped her hair in the towel. Wonho was drying himself off trying to be gentle, dabbing the towel gently on his skin so that his wounds wouldn’t start bleeding again, she walked up to him and asked him if she could take a look at the graze. He nodded as she sat on the bench and pulled the first aid kit closer. Upon taking a closer look, the wound wasn’t deep and wouldn’t need stitches, so she disinfected the wound, put on some antiseptic anti scaring cream and bandaged his thigh up. She got up and ran her eyes along the slashes on his arms and chest, they were superficial wounds and would heal without scaring, still her hand moved on its own accord and she started applying antiseptic cream on each one. She didn’t notice him watching her, his eyes burning with a repressed love, he watched her frown with concentration and worry, she blew softly on some of the wounds. When she was done she closed the tube and took a step back.

  * I’ll let you get dressed, she told him as she turned on her heels.



He scrambled to pull on a pair on track pants and managed to stop her just as she put her hand on the door handle. He grabbed her upper arm as she was still using the crutches. He made her turn and look at him and before she could react he had her wrapped in a tight hug, he closed his eyes, savoring having her close to him. She stood still surprised, her face was buried in his chest and her arms hug by her side. He ran his hand over her head throwing the towel to the floor and ran his hand through her hair, before kissing her forehead and reluctantly letting her go just as she was about to wrap her arms around him.

She wobbled back to her room, knees weak and thanking whatever mighty power for her crutches at that very moment. Once in her small room she laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts hit her.

It had been years since she had thought about her childhood friend in a romantic way, she had been fifteen the last time and had spent five years of her life pining over someone she thought she would never see again, still she had hoped to see him walking through the door of her high school all grown up and looking only at her, it had been a silly teenager fantasy and she had eventually gotten over it. She went out with boys from her school and enjoyed her time with them, she cared for them but she never felt what she had felt for Hoseok and at such a young age. People would’ve said it was silly puppy love but to her he had been her first love and she realized she had never really gotten over him. Even now, locked up in an abandoned school with a bunch of thuggish henchmen, six other boys and more bruises that she could count, she felt her heart flutter at the thought of the man she had just been with a few moments earlier. His image was printed behind her eyelids. She frowned at herself, she had barely been there two days since they had met again, she had see him a whole of two hours while she had been there yet her heart sped up at the thought of him. She reached her hand to her heart and sighed, frustrated at herself. She knew it was no use to fight it, yet, she tried, she tried blaming it on shock, on fear, on that fact that he had saved her, on the fact she hadn’t seen him in so long and seeing him now brought back memories and feelings she had long ago buried deep inside and almost forgotten. She groaned miserably. He thoughts went back to the locker room, to his gaze on her, the tenderness and passion in his eyes, the raw twirl of emotions. She sucked in a breath and turned over pulling the covers over her body. She felt exhausted, the day had been long and she fell asleep without noticing that sleepiness had taken over her.

As she slept she dreamed, she went back to a time she and Hoseok were kids playing with his twin, time changed and the accident didn’t happen so he stayed and she stayed close to the twins. They grew into teenagers and she saw herself talking with his sister, telling her about her feelings for Hoseok after five years of keeping it to herself. She dreamt of his sister telling her to confess, of her confession, of him cupping her face and softly brushing his lips to hers. She dreamt of their first date, of him going off to college to study music production and them seeing each other less but still being together. She dreamt of her graduation and him lifting her off the ground and twirling her around. She saw them go on countless dates and late nights curled up in the sofa watching a movie and falling asleep in front of it, waking up the next day curled up against him covered in a blanket one of your parents had left. She dreamt of everything she had dreamt of before, only she long for it more than ever, coming to terms with the fact that she had fallen for this man, knowing nothing of what he had become.

She slept from the late afternoon until the next morning. Kihyun and Minhyuk had come by her room to tell her dinner was ready. They knocked softly on the door and when she didn’t answer they peaked in. Minhyuk had wanted to wake her up but Kihyun pulled him back.

  * Let her sleep, she’s had a though day, he whispered.



The dark haired man nodded and walked away, while the other stayed and watch her a little longer. He noticed the covers had fallen to the ground and she was shivering. He thought about it for a moment and slipped into the room. He stopped by the bed and picked up the bundle of covers and pulled them over her body with his good hand. He stood there for a moment staring at her soft smile.

  * Thank you, he whispered and her smile grew bigger.



He turned around and walked out, leaving her to much needed sleep. He closed the door and turned around to find himself nose to nose with Wonho who was eyeing him and the door. His eyes turned suspicious as he fixed his eyes on his friend.

  * What… he started.
  * I came with Minhyuk to get her for dinner, she’s asleep, I just pulled the covers over her, she seemed cold.



His face was blank and he walked away leaving his boss and friend standing in front of Soo Myeong’s door. To tired to fight himself and control the jealousy peaking from the back of his mind he opened the door to her room and pocked his head inside, his eyes landing on her sleeping form, chest rising and falling with peacefulness. He sighed and cursed himself for thinking anything could have been going on. He closed the door and joined the others for dinner. JB, Jackson, Bambam, Yugyeom and Mark had joined them at the table and were already eating. Fortunatly, they had not gotten seriously hurt, they had managed to take out many of the henchmen and come out of the building with a couple cuts and some extent of bruising. JB looked up as his ally too a seat.

  * So tell us about that woman, you’re ready to risk your life for. You were in a pretty bad shape in there.
  * Just a graze and a few cuts, nothing that wont heal, he shrugged.
  * So who is she? The blond man sitting next to JB asked.



The blond man turned his eyes on the other, he smiled slightly and looked down at his plate. The question had peaked the interest of the whole table. He sighed, he guessed he owed them an explanation, after all they did just risk their lives for a woman they didn’t know existed before two day ago.

  * My first love, she said flatly. We were neighbors and grew up together, we were quiet close. She’s one of the first people I looked for when we had everything settled around here and there was no threats to our authority in the area. I kept an eye on her, I was curious to see what she had become and how she was doing, I guess I couldn’t stay away once I saw her. I wanted to be by her side, but didn’t feel like I could. It’s been three years and her brother contacted us for money and help because he had gotten mixed up with Bangtan, I couldn’t let her walk around alone. Especially since he fled the country. The guy didn’t even remember me when Kihyun and I met him. He was jittery and nervous and kept looking over his shoulder.
  * You mean the prick, that though we would just handle Bangtan for his pretty eyes? Kihyun interjected.
  * The very one, Wonho confirmed. He had borrowed money from them and needed us to take care of them or lend him the money to get out of trouble with them. When I refused to help him get rid of them he ran. So I decided to keep a closer eyes on her and I noticed Jin trailing her, for about a month I was on his tail, and when he disappeared I knew it was time to get her out of there, that’s when I asked Hyungwon and Kihyun to fetch her, I guess I was too focused on her to notice that J-hope had taken notice of me.
  * So that’s where you went each time you asked me to take over things? Shownu asked.
  * Yeah, anyway. I fell for her again somewhere along the way, somewhere between looking her up and keeping an eye on her for those last three years. She always saw the best in me, she always had faith and supported my choices. I never wanted to leave her, but the world had other plans for us at the time and maybe now is my second chance. I was only a kid last time we were close, what did I know that it’s be nine years before I could see her again and even longer before I could talk with her.



He stopped talking, not being used to letting himself be vulnerable in front of his team and allies. JB and his men watched him for a while after he had stopped talking and exchanged a look and nodded to each other. Shownu’s hand landed on his shoulder.

  * She must be some woman, the other leader said.



Wonho looked up and saw his friend’s eyes shining with respect and pride.

  * She is.
  * I can vouch on that! Minhyuk intervened. She fixed up Kihyun in less than forty-five minutes, got the bullet out and stitched him up too.
  * She could’ve been a little gentler, whined the pink haired man. She stabbed those tweezers in my shoulder.
  * Oh shut up! Said Hyungwon. We both know you were impressed and that she’s growing on you.



Kihyun said nothing more and went back to his food. It was true and he refused to admit it, he had been reluctant about her in the beginning but his shoulder had been treated better than any other wound. He had peaked at the stiches and doubted they would leave a scar. The rest of dinner was animated with small talk until they were done eating and JB and his men left. Jackson stayed back chatting with Jooheon, while JB exchanged a few words with Shownu and Wonho and they were on their way.

It was late and they each went their own way either to work some more of to sleep. Wonho went up to his room stopping at the bottom of the stairs leading up to his quarters and looked at Soo Myeong’s door for a moment before sighing and going to his room. He sat on the edge of his bed for a moment thinking back on everything that happened today, he sighed and laid back on his bed. He wasn’t in the mood to work so he pulled the covers over his head and tried to sleep. He tossed and turned until sleep eventually took him only to find himself in a nightmare.

He was back in Bangtan’s quarters, alone this time running through empty halls, opening the door to every room all of them empty. Still he ran, pushing his legs to go faster, pushing himself to the limit taking stairs three by three. He could barely breath yet he needed to find her, he needed to get her out of there before she got herself killed. Finally, he reached the top floor after checking every floor below he found himself in front of five men guarding one door. He went in knocking each and everyone of them to the ground with strength and power he ignored he had. He stood surrounded by unconscious bodies for a few minutes contemplating what had just happened before opening the door and letting out a scream. They she laid in the middle of the room, head surrounded by a pool of blood. He ran to her and dropped on his knees by her side, she was covered in deep cuts and purple black bruises. He gathered her in his arms, shaking her awake but her eyes wouldn’t open and her head lolled back. Coming to a realization he screamed to the top of his lungs, a loud pained howl.

Wonho shot up from his bed, sweat covering his body, soaking his hair. Not thinking twice, he pulled up a pair of sweats not bothering with a t-shirt and ran down the stairs. Fear gripped at his heart, he felt it was about to beat out of his chest, his bare feet slapping against the floor resonating in his ears, it never took so long for him to reach the second floor and the door beside the stair case. He almost threw open her door, it hit the wall hard making her jump and sit up straight. He sighed in relief seeing her alive and she breathed out a held in breath when she realized it was Hoseok. Before she could say a word he closed the door and crossed the room in a few strides. He sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped her in his arms, holding her tightly in place sighing, he ran his hand through her hair and tightened his hold around her shoulders bringing her closer to him. She stayed still surprised for a moment then brought her arms up around his waist and held him tightly, running her hands up and down his spine soothingly.

  * What happened? She asked in a whisper.



He pulled away and cupped her face in his hand to look at her in the dim moonlit room. He could see her searching his eyes, he tucked back a strand of her hair.

  * I thought I lost you, he managed to breathe out pressing his forehead to hers and closing his eyes.
  * Your nightmares are still that bad hu? She said softly.



He pulled back and looked at her.

  * You used to get those really bad nightmares when we were kids, you used to tell me they felt so real until to moment you woke up. Eun Ji used to say it was hard to wake you up from them, that when you did you were covered in sweat and shivering.



She pressed her hand to his damp chest, feeling his skin burn under her touch and seeing him shiver she pulled back the covers and slid further against the wall.

  * Here lay with me for a bit, she told him holding up the covers so he could lay beside her.



He watched her for a moment, analyzing her face, unsure if she was serious.

  * Hoseok, his name from her lips sounded like nothing he ever heard at that moment. Lay down, she insisted.



And he did, he laid his head on the pillow beside hers making sure to stay on the edge of the bed, not knowing what to do of his hand he tucked them under his head. He wanted nothing more than to hold her close but wasn’t sure if she would want or even let him do it. She sighed and pulled his wrists out from under his head and tugged on them.

  * Come closer.



He complied letting her drape his arm around her waist. He took it as a good sign and pulled her flush against him sliding his other arm under her head her wrapped her up in his hold never wanting to let go. To his surprise she snuggled closer into his warm chest and soon her breathing slowed back to a regular peaceful pattern. He fell asleep to the sound of her breathing and her body pressed against his. It’s the sunrise that woke them up. He smiled down at Soo Myeong as she stirred awake, she saw him looking down at her and smiled back. He pulled off the covers, and motioned for her to follow him.

  * I want to show you something, he told her.



He went to the wardrobe, pulled out a black tank top and put it on. He folded the blanket and let her out. She followed him up the stairs and down the hall of what was his quarters then up another flight of stairs until they reached a grey door. He pushed it open and let her walk out onto the roof top. He led her to a bench and had her sit between his legs as he wrapped the cover around them. When she looked up she was face with a breath taking view. The sunrise over the far line of the city face them and she leaned back into his embrace. As she watched the sun come up he watched her serene face and soft smile on her lips as she took in the beauty of the scene. When she turned around to look up at him she locked her gaze with his and any doubt she could’ve had about her feelings for him disappeared, sure she would have to get to know him now but she could see that deep down he was the same twelve-year-old boy she had held during his parents and sister’s funeral.

His face dropped down, he pressed his forehead to hers closing his eyes for a moment and just letting the feelings sink in. He pulled away just enough to look at her and her eyes were shining with so much emotion he couldn’t help himself, his eyes flickered to her lips and back to her eyes and that’s all she needed to lean in as he captured her lips between his. He kissed her with so much tenderness, so much soft passion and love she felt dizzy. She got up from her seat and fully faced him, her lips never leaving his. He pulled her on his lap, her legs on either sides of his waist having her straddling him. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her flush against him as hers locked around his neck and her hands buried themselves in his hair. He sucked gently on her lower lip drawing it softly between his teethe and nibbled on it. He pulled her closer again as she ran her tongue over his lip demanding entrance and gladly parted his lips letting their tongues meet in a gentle battle for dominance, which he gladly let her have. They pulled away both out of breath, her head resting on his shoulder.

  * God I love you, as soon as the breathy words left his lips his mouth clamped shut.



She had straightened up to look at him, he closed his eyes, threw his head back and cursed himself. He had not been able to control himself, he had been overcome with his feelings for her and the words had left his mouth before he could even register thinking them. And now he might have scared her away. Why was she still there? Was she laughing at the fact he had just made a fool of himself? How could she want him? He was not fit to be anyone’s man, he led an illegal life and had already dragged her far enough into it. Why was she still here and not shoving him away? He felt her soft hands grab his face and opened his eyes to meet her shining ones.

  * I’m not there yet, she whispered before pecking his lips. But if you give me just, she kissed him again, a little time, another kiss, I’ll be there soon.



And with those last words she kissed him a little harder, proving her point, letting him know she wanted this.

 

XXXXX----------XXXXX Three months later XXXXX----------XXXXX

 

Soo Myeong had been with Monsta X for three months now, she had not wanted to leave them and Wonho wasn’t about to let her walk the streets of the city without protection so she had stayed. She didn’t mind, she actually like the company of the seven men. She still went to her classes but moved out of her flat and into their HQ, Hoseok had insisted she take part of the third floor so she had reluctantly accepted taking what he offered and moved in on his floor. She still went to her classes and did her hours at the hospital, she was almost done with her studies and would officially be a nurse in a few more months. Each time she left she had someone with her most of the time it would either be Kihyun, Minhyuk or I.M who’s name she learned was Changkyun. She had grown close to all of the boys but was closest to them three, Kihyun had quickly lost his attitude towards her and they found they got along quite well when he wasn’t acting like a bitch, Minhyuk had always been kind and it was easy to talk with him. Changkyun has been the most surprising, he had volunteered to go to her classes and to the hospital first. The young man seemed to need an older woman figure, even if she was only a couple of years older than him. He had been silent at first but as time went by he opened up little by little, she remembered she used to do all the talking at the beginning and now she could barely get him to shut up when it was just the two of them. He confided to her, telling her his worries, going to her for advice and she gladly helped him. He was the one that told her her brother had left the country and it had been hard news to digest but she had come to terms with it.

As for Wonho, she was finally ready to tell him how she felt. She had asked him, much to his dislike, not to repeat the words until she told them to him. They had sat down many times and talked late into the night, gone on a number of dates in the city and out of it. It wasn’t long before she felt the way he did for her but she hadn’t been ready until now. She felt it was the time to tell him, she had tried many times to wait for a right moment but it never came. So she decided that just telling him would make the moment right. So she was currently looking for him and he was nowhere to be found. She had checked his room and office, every office on the second floor, the cafeteria, the kitchen, asked everyone if they had seen him and no one had, she even went to the roof. Then a thought came to mind, so she ran to the girl’s locker room, unlocked the door and made her way towards the showers. And there he was, sitting on the floor back against the wall reading a book. Her heart jumped out of her chest when he looked up at her, his now fully dyed white hair falling in his eyes. He smiled at her.

  * Took you long enough, I could hear you run up and down the halls and calling for me.
  * Then why didn’t you answer? She asked.
  * I wanted to see how long it would take for you to find me. You took longer than I thought you would.
  * Be like that, she joked, I won’t tell you what I came to say, she said teasingly.



This caught his attention, he raised his pierced brow towards her.

  * And what was it, you wanted to tell me?
  * If you hadn’t been hiding in hear you might know by now, if you want to know you’ll have to catch me…



And she was gone, he shot to his feet and followed her down the hall up the stairs and to her room. He grabbed her waist just as she went through the door, he kissed her neck from behind keeping her back tightly pressed against his chest.

  * Now what is it you were saying.



She took in a breath and turned around to look at him.

  * I love you.



The words took him by surprise.

  * What? He asked thinking he had heard wrong.
  * I love you, she repeated and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.
  * What was that, he teased.
  * You heard me Hoseok. I. Love. Yo…



She didn’t have the opportunity to finish her sentence that his lips were locked to hers. She was pressed up against the wall and his lips traveled down her neck, kissing, licking, biting, sucking at her skin, leaving his marks all along her slender neck. He didn’t bother with the buttons of her blouse and just ripped it open, popping buttons everywhere.

  * Hoseok, she whined as his lips trailed down her chest over her thin lace bra. That was my favorite shirt.



He pulled his mouth away from her mound and looked up at her.

  * I’ll buy you a new one, he said pulling his tight black t-shirt over his head revealing his strong sculpted chest.



He reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, freeing her breast. Not wasting another moment, he grabbed her behind the knees and she wrapped her legs around him. His lips connected with her hard nipple as he led her to the bed. He laid her down his mouth never leaving her breast. She arched her back under his ministrations, moans spilled from her lips as his hand came to her other breast, softly pinching and twisting her nipple. He switched breasts and his other hand slid down her stomach to the button of her jeans. His touch was setting fire to her skin, her hands ran up and down his chest, back and arms before settling for his hair. She arched her back further searching more contact with his mouth. She let out a loud moan when she felt his fingers slide between her wet folds and rub her bundle of nerves. He kissed his way down her stomach to her waist and hips before tugging at her jeans and throwing them to the side.

  * Please, she begged, twisting her hips to get his mouth where she wanted it.



He chuckled as he kissed her inner thigh, his fingers leaving feathering touches over her wet lips.

  * Ah, she let out a groan, god please, she whined.
  * Wrong name baby, he answered.



Still kissing her thighs getting closer to her heat, still neither his fingers nor his mouth were where she wanted them and it was driving her crazy with want and lust.

  * Hoseok please, just, ah, ju-just
  * You’re going to have to be more specific babe.
  * Hig-Higher, she managed to breathe out.



It was enough for him, he flattened hi tongue and licked her wetness.

  * Here? He asked flicking his tongue over her clit.
  * Yes, she let out.



The rest was a slur of noises, moans and whimpers as his sucked on her clit, flicking it with his tongue every now and then. He pushed a finger inside her, earning another slur of moans. Her hands fisted the sheets when he added a second, pumping them a few times before curling them. She arched her back, moaning loudly, making him flatten his tongue against her folds once again and with a few licks she went over the edge screaming his name. He lapped at everything she gave him savoring the taste of her on his lips. She laid back for a moment catching her breath and coming back from her orgasm.  She looked at him as he came back up to lock lips with hers only to notice he still had his pants on.

  * You’re wearing way too many clothes, she breathed against his lips making him chuckle.



She made him lay down as she kissed along his jaw and neck, he hands tracing each muscles under her finger tips down to his belt, soon enough she had it undone and was kissing him along his collarbone. She pushed down the last articles of clothing on his body and had him in front of her in all his glory. She licked her lips taking his shaft in her hand and pumping a few times before flicking the tip with her tongue, she locked eyes with him. Never looking away, she licked his whole length before taking him in her mouth. He was the one to break eye contact throwing his head back with a low growl like groan, it took all his control not to buck his hips up as she worked him to his edge. He cheeks hallowed sucking on his thick cock, he couldn’t control the noises leaving his mouth, she had him reduced to a moaning and grunting mess. One of his hands went to the back of her head guiding her in the rhythm he craved and to his surprised and pleasure she took him in deeper. He fisted the sheets with his free hand feeling his peak approached he pulled her back up to him and locked lips with her. He went to reach to the nightstand for a condom but realized they weren’t in his room. She smiled at him and pecked his lips and straddled him leaning towards the small draw of her night stand and pulled out a condom, she was hovering by centimeters over him. She was so close he could feel her heat and wetness and it was driving him crazy with lust. As soon as she had slipped the piece of latex over his shaft he bucked his hips entering her without warning earning himself a low moan as she threw her head back and arched herself. She held onto his shoulders and came down onto him making both of them moan. One moment she was lifting and lowering her hips onto his and the next he had her pinned to the mattress with one leg over his shoulder. The new angle had him thrusting deep into her. At this rate neither of them was going to last long. Sure enough with a few more thrusts of their hips they were both sent over the edge. He let her leg down and they stayed there for a moment taking it in, enjoying every inch of skin that touched. He pulled out and disposed of the condom before wrapping her in his arms and pulling the covers over their naked bodies.

  * Say it again, he asked softly out of breath.
  * I love you, she breathed. I love you, I love you, I love you.
  * I love you too, so goddamn much.



 

 

 


End file.
